A Story For My Daughter
by Howlingbloodmoon
Summary: Written in the PoV of Katara on the events that lead to Kya's birth. This is for Zutara month's Forbidden prompt and might be continued with another chapter in the future.


It started out as a summer fling.

I was working with the Fire Lord and his council while I waited for my husband to return. Sokka and Aang were working hard with the Earth King to declare Republic City as a free city, one that was not bound to a nation. It already had the support of the joint Water Tribes and the Fire Nation.

I was faithful to Aang. But somewhere in my heart I couldn't love him so passionately. It was as if a fire started within my heart. That's when I became unfaithful, because of Zuko.

Stolen kisses in dark hallways. Secret touches when no one was looking. Moonlit nights spent dancing in silk sheets.

But even good things had to end.

I willed myself not to cry when Aang came back for me. I put on a brave face and bowed to Lord Zuko as I left on Appa. Inside we both were crying. Inside we both came undone, but briefly as we mended ourselves back again. This wasn't love, I told myself over and over. It was just a fling of passion. Nothing more.

It wasn't until two months later that I knew something was wrong. I wasn't careful with Zuko. However, I was still Aang's wife and we did what normal married couples do. So there was still a chance that the child I held now in my womb was his. But in my heart I knew it was not.

Months passed by and we sent word to the nations that the Avatar's wife was expecting. I was well into my eighth month when Aang thought it was a good idea to visit the Fire Nation palace. He wanted to show me off to Zuko. I cried when he mentioned leaving Air Temple Island, but he thought it was because I didn't want to be home sick.

How little my husband knew.

Sokka wished us a safe return and once Toph helped me on to Appa's back we were gone.

Flight never made me so sick before in my life.

By the time we got to the Fire Nation I was so happy to be on solid ground that I didn't even notice Zuko staring at me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him and Aang bowing politely. By his side she stood dressed as any fire lady would be. Mai. I felt a mean jealousy come over me. That was suppose to be my crown. No, I couldn't become fire lady. It was not the place of a peasant such as myself. I nearly began to cry again as I sat there holding my stomach. Aang came over and gently picked me up off of the ground. Sweet and soothing words that we were finally here.

I smiled weakly to them as we were taken to our rooms. Servants rushed around me wondering if I was fine. I was alright I would tell them. Inside I was breaking once more. I could feel the kicks of my child begging to be closer to it's father. I did my best to console it. Rubbing gentle circles on my stomach.

Once dinner was served I was back to being myself, I ate like an ostrich horse and then talked with both Lord and Lady. It was only until after dinner that I had to speak with Zuko alone. I told Aang that I was going to lay down while I'm sure Zuko came up with some lame excuse to wander off himself. We met in the courtyard near the turtle duck pond.

He asked me in soft whispers if the child was his.

I felt myself tearing up once more.

How could I tell him that the child was his when he was Firelord and I was the Avatar's wife?

He belonged to someone and so did I. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. So, I just shook my head. It was best he not know now. While I stood there shaking and crying, I could tell he did not believe me. Instead of insisting on my words, he placed a kiss on my forehead. Whispering in my ear telling me that everything was fine. Then while I had my eyes shut with tears spilling forth, I felt him move. I opened them, and through blurry vision I saw him kneeling before me. Hands brought to my stomach and an ear pressed to listen.

Spoken words of love and affection is what was left of our encounter before we parted ways in the night.

No one must know. They couldn't know that I was in love with the Fire Lord and that I carried his child. They couldn't know of our forbidden love affair.

4 days passed as Aang and I stayed in the Fire Nation. We were playing Pai Sho in the gardens when I was struck with the most agonizing pain. It surged forth from my lower body, from my hips to my spine. Then a familiar wetness formed from my nether regions. It was too early, I still had 5 more weeks to go. The pain ripped through me. I felt as if I was being torn in two.

Aang lifted me up and rushed me into the palace. Midwives and servants ran about around me once I was seated into the royal birthing chambers.

How Ironic that I would end up here.

I began to panic, what if the child looked like Zuko? What if It was a Firebender?

More pain stilled my thoughts as I screamed and called out. I just needed this baby out of me.

It was over 8 hours of long and painful pushes of labour. My beautiful baby girl was finally in this world for me to love and hold. After she was cleaned the midwife that helped bring her out handed her to me. She was perfect, even if she was early.

Her skin dark like mine, her eyes a brilliant blue with hints of what looked to be a brown or gold. They were well hidden enough. Her hair though still sticky and short was a dark brown, almost black.

All her features were mine, except for her structor. Her face held the same angles and shapes as Zuko. In fact they made her look similar to Azula and Ursa.

I suddenly feared for anyone to see her. I held her close and snapped at all the came near to me. They had let Aang inside and once he was there I felt as if my whole life was going to crash down the second he saw her.

To my surprise and relief he did not notice her features. He picked her from my arms and coddled her. After all he thought it was his baby girl too. Blinded by becoming a father. My heart melted, as I smiled. He would make a wonderful father.

My eyes caught gold, when I looked the color vanished. Zuko. He had seen her.

Since she was born in the Fire Nation I told Aang that we should have her blessed here. He agreed and the Fire Sages did an age old blessing of fire. She was given one treasure that she would never truly understand. The Crown to the Fire Prince. Her tiny hands played with the metal object that was given to her. The Lord before us asked what her name was. Aang looked to me and scratched the back of his head. I knew he hadn't even thought about it, since he was hoping for a boy. I had though, and with great pride I said: Kya.

This was my daughter and as such she was going to be named after my mother.

Years later when both of my sons entered this world I could tell who my first born took after most. She was a strong willed girl with a sense of honor. Her hair straight and always tied back similar to how I had mine when I was young. The Fire Lord once visited with his daughter, Honora he called her. They got along well enough but fought still over simple things. I felt my heart sting as they were only half sisters, but sisters nonetheless. Every now and then I'd catch young Kya staring at her baby gift from long ago.

I just wish there was a day I could see it placed proudly in her hair. She would never be realized as the true first born heir. So, she'd be content with living her life here with her brothers and parents on Air Temple Island. Raised by a father that is not truly hers and never knowing her birth father.

I sat there watching my children practice in the dimming light of the sunset.

One day I may tell my husband of her true parentage. One day I might tell her that she was born a waterbender because she was not Aang's child. One day I might apologize to Zuko for never telling him the truth. Even if he already knew. One day once everything is over, may we be reborn again. Once that day finally comes, may we find each other and live as one.

AN: omg I don't even know where this came from. Reviews are welcome, I know this is pretty unrequited Zutara that's mostly? Kataang but this is seriously my headcanon for Kya. Forever in my mind will she be a Zutara love child.


End file.
